


EriDave Drabbles

by CronutsAmpora



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble Collection, Lots of Sex, M/M, Sex, Strap-Ons, Trans Dave, Trans Eridan, Vaginal Fingering, Wizard101 - Freeform, if Eridan and Cronus don't play this then you're lying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 12:39:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11059155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CronutsAmpora/pseuds/CronutsAmpora





	EriDave Drabbles

You’d been lounged on the couch when he came home, playing Wizard101 with your cousin through Skype. Dave dropped off his stuff on the kitchen table and undid his tie on the way to the bedroom, your eyes watching him the whole way.

“Eridan, I swear to god, I’m going to throw my laptop if you fizzle one more time. Just use your damn firebird and get this shit over and done with,” Cronus grumbles at you, choosing a unicorn to heal the both of you that uses up the last of his mana.

“Shut up, hot head, it’s the game’s fault, not mine,” you retort, managing to look away from your boyfriend and casting the spell.

“After this, we get our bounty and get our-”

“You know I have dinner to check on and actually eat with my boyfriend, right?”

Cronus flounders before he huffs, “See you this weekend for family dinner?”

“Always,” you promise before your spell hits and wipes out the boss you both were working on. When the bounty is handed out, you shut your computer, just in time to see Dave come out of the bedroom with just a pair of sweatpants on. You squeeze your thighs together a bit, pretending that you don’t see the top of the harness over his waist or his massive erection that is held in it as you slide your laptop under the couch.

“So, babe, how was your day?” he asks, his knee resting on the couch next to where your legs had been sprawled out moments before.

“Nothin’ interestin’, just questin’ with Cro, made dinner,” you shrugged a bit, a shiver going down your back as he drags his eyes down your thick thighs to your meaty hips.

His tongue darts out to lick his lips and your mouth suddenly feels really dry, “Oh? You seemed to be texting me a lot at work today.”

“Me? I don’t think so, dear,” you say, trying to meet his eyes, even though they are all over your body and he hasn’t even touched you, yet you’re already breathless and aching.

“Really, it wasn’t you? Then I wonder who sent me those pictures. I thought that it was very familiar, but it could have been someone else who just wants to send me desperate dick pics in hopes that I come home to fuck them like the filthy, needy slut they are.”

You whimper and he adjusts to sit between your legs, grinding against your panties, where you are already soaked through. You arch your back a little, then wrap your legs around his hips.

“I wish I could figure out who that nasty little whore was, they might be willing to ride my huge cock,” Dave continues, taking both of your hands in one of his to pin them above your head. He’s grinding against your swollen clit and you don’t think you can get any harder.

“I guess I would just have to bounce on my own cock, then,” he says, pulling down his sweatpants and you try to grind up when you see that he’s wearing the gray one today. God, you love that one. It’s firm, solid silicone, and it’s thick and long enough to press against your favorite sweet spot while fucking your g-spot until you become a drooling mess.

“No, no, Eri-baby, this is my manly duty. If it wasn’t you sending me those pictures, then I must take care of my own-”

“Please, oh my god, Dave, please, I’ve been so good all day, I sent those pictures to show you how bad I wanted you. Oh, Dave, please,” you’re grinding your hips and don’t know when Dave’s hand ended up in your underwear, but you’re writhing under him, gasping breathlessly. He has a sinister grin on his face and his fingers are brushing against your soaked folds. Your voice is too high and needy, “Oh! Yes, yes, yes!”

He murmurs lowly to you how handsome you are, telling you how wet you are and you are begging desperately for him to touch you more, your body pressing flush against him in order to not be away from him for a second. He is kissing your neck as he murmurs filthy things against your skin and you’re trembling under him. He grins and presses his fingers into you, making you writhe again.

You are praising his fingers and how good he is to you before he curls them right against your sweet spot and you moan out loudly, trying to pull your hands from his so you can touch him and cling to him desperately. However, the bastard has the audacity to chuckle, to laugh at you as he keeps you in place.

You are unable to form coherent sentences, much less words as he plays with you, his thumb brushing and pressing your throbbing clit as his fingers stroke your g-spot. Dave leans up to say something in your ear, you just know that it’s going to be filthy if his smirk is anything to go by, but you’re suddenly arching your back and a noise that doesn’t sound quite human in the slightest escapes your mouth as you orgasm.

You lay on the couch bonelessly as Dave continues to talk to you gently, soothing you down as he calls you the prettiest names. 

“Baby, Darlin’, I didn’t realize how close you were. My precious angel, were you really that worked up all day long? And you waited for me to come home and take care of you?” He’s kissing you as sweet as you please as his thumb keeps stroking your clit, working you up again.

You chase after his lips with each kiss, attempting and failing to tell him you want more, you want his cock and you want him to just ravage you. You’ve been so needy all day long and now you have him here and he’s touching you.

He’s tormenting you when he pulls away, you feel like he stole the air out of your lungs and you are suffocating without him. He nips your lips and goes to nuzzle his face into your throat as you wordlessly whimper and writhe under him. Dave is sucking dark marks into your skin as he goes and you are gasping his name desperately, tears rolling down your face as he touches you in the best of ways.

He growls at you, asking if you want him and you hold off your orgasm by the skin of your teeth. A full-body tremor goes through you, he knows what his rough, gravelly voice does to you and he loves it, “Oh? Is my Eri all hot and ready for me? Oh my, oh my. I love how delicious you look.”

He's pulled his hand away from your needy cunt and you are trying to desperately get the friction you need from his rock-hard cock. Dave yanks up your shirt and your nipples tighten from the cold air. You throw your head back and moan as he wraps his lips around one of your pert little nipples. His free hand moves to pull your underwear away, only able to pull it to the side with how tight your legs are locked around him. Then Dave is lining his cock up with your cunt and he's pushes right into you, making your whole body arch.

You are sobbing in pleasure as he buries his strap-on as deep as he can inside of you, then grinds to make sure you can’t possibly take anymore. You can't breathe or think, but he's practically making out with one nipple while twisting the other one so hard that you can see stars. 

Dave kisses your neck gently, savoring the feel of you writhing under him, your hands twitching and struggling against his strong grip, trying to touch him. You try to say something, anything, but he cuts you off as he bites your collarbone hard enough to leave a mark and your words jumble into a loud moan.

He grins against your skin, the asshole, then murmurs something that you don’t quite catch because he pulls out of you nice and slow and your mind pulls a blank before he grinds right back inside of you. You’re gasping and call out his name in some garbled way, then he’s fucking you with such raw, mind-numbingly slow passion that your brain can’t keep up.

His hand leaves your poor, tortured nipple and you’re aching to be touched all over until he grabs your chin so carefully to tilt it up and kiss you with enough love behind it that you forgive him for not having enough hands to sate your needy, desperate little body.

Dave only breaks the kiss to press more kisses to your mouth or to call you his filthy little whore and it’s not long before you’re arching and following his orders for you to cum on his fat cock. He seems pleased with himself, but he doesn’t hesitate for a moment before he drags one of your legs from his hip and rests it on his shoulder, just for the pleasure of bending you nearly in half to fuck your brains out with gusto.

Your hands are let go and he grabs your other leg, putting it on his other shoulder to properly bend you in half to the point where you feel as you might split as you pull on his beautiful, perfect hair. You’re screaming his name loud enough that your neighbors are going to hate you, but you don’t even have time to be embarrassed of your actions. Dave’s mouth is just running away and you’re so fucking close yet again. You’re almost there and he knows it, using his body to keep your’s the way he wants it as his beautiful, terrible fingers find your clit again and help stroke you off.

Your third orgasm is nowhere as pretty as the last two, your whole body struggles to arch as your voice goes hoarse. Dave, perfect, wonderful, love-of-your-life Dave, slows down from his vicious fucking and just strokes your clit as your sweat-drenched body writhes and trembles under him until you come down from your high. You feel dirty and thoroughly used and it’s so nice to feel this way after trying to just hump yourself uselessly all day long.

He pulls out of you and you whine. You’re soaked and it’s so unpleasant, but his mouth is kissing you all over and you can’t help but feel it’s alright.

His fingers stroke through your hair and he calls you such pretty names as he undoes the straps and puts his dick on top of the clothes you left on the floor earlier. That’s going to be so gross to clean up later, but you’re distracted by his eyes looking at you with smouldering emotion and you want him all over again.

Dave goes to kiss you and you mumble that you want to suck him off. It catches him off-guard, and his eyes dart to the floor where he just took off the strap-on, but your hands go down to his waistband and you tug it down just a bit so you can see the bottom of his happy trail, “Davey, please, it’s so big, I want to kiss it to thank you for taking care of me.”

You can see the dark red blush spread across his neck and shoulders to all over his face, as if he wasn’t just fucking you with reckless abandon just minutes before.

With some coaxing, he pulls down his pants and you help him get up to sit on your face. He’s soaking wet because you know he’s got some kind of voyeurism kink and he loves watching you writhe under him and desperately take every last bit of pleasure you can. His clit is as hard as a diamond and when you lick it, you can feel him attempt to not buck his hips.

Within minutes, he’s breathing heavily and grinding on your face, trying so hard not to make too much noise until you suction down on his clit and he’s a trembling mess. Dave’s voice cracks and he practically wails as your tongue circles around his throbbing member under the seal you’ve made with your mouth. You relish the moments like this with him, his hand groping at your hair to pull you closer as he rides your face like he might die if he gave you an inch to breathe. When he cums, his whole body lurches and you cling to his thighs until he stops thrashing.

You’re both quiet for a bit besides Dave’s ragged breathing, then he gets up to help you up. Unsure legs carry you both to the kitchen and barely make it when you both try to pull the other in for some loving kisses. Dave makes faces at you as he complains about how gross he tastes on your mouth, but you laugh it off and eat dinner, tangling your fingers with his.


End file.
